Rick's New Friend
by kyolover16
Summary: This is a rewrite at the end of the mid season finale of season 4. But I might make this into a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really didn't like the ending of the mid- season finale ended with Rick and Carl so I decided to rewrite it a little bit.**

Rick Grimes and his son Carl walked around the side of the prison and found the car seat that Judith was supposed to be in, but when they got there, all they saw was blood.

Rick leaned forward and started to sob. Carl looked over and saw a walker walking towards them. Carl shot the walker and the head and emptied his gun before Rick grabbed him around the waist "We have to go Carl."

Carl was sobbing really hard because he didn't think that his little sister was dead.

They started to take off before a woman came up them carrying Judith in her arms. "I didn't see anyone near her, so I was going to take her with me, but then I saw you guys and I knew that she must've belonged to you and I knew that I should give her back to you."

Rick reached out his arms for Judith and the woman gave her to him. "Thank you for thinking about taking care of my daughter. But I thank you even more that you decided to give her back."

Carl looked at his sister and started to cry again, but this time it was tears of joy. Rick looked at the woman and said "Would you like to stay with us?"

**Should I continue this or should this be the end? By the way, I don't own the Walking Dead or any of the characters except for the OC. Thanks for taking time to read this story please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The woman looked at the ground for a few minutes before she turned her attention back to Rick. "Are you sure that you don't mind?"

Rick shook his head "Of course not. You were going to make sure that Judith was going to be with someone that made sure that she was going to grow up to be a woman. I'm Rick by the way, and this is my son Carl and you've already met little Judith here."

The woman smiled at them and said "My name is Lacey. I've been on my own for a long time and I hope that I'm not going to be a burden to you."

Rick smiled and together the four of them left the prison never looking back.

As they walked for a few minutes they heard the sound of a walker to their left. Rick looked over at Carl and Lacey and gave them hand signals to them.

Lacey went around the side that Rick told her that she should go around and as she did, she pulled out the knife that she had hidden inside of her boot. But as soon as she got close to the walker, she tripped and fell directly in front of the walker. The walker bent down and went for Lacey's arm, but before it could bite her, Rick who took the middle when the three spread out shot the walker in the head.

Lacey lifted up her head because she was afraid that she was going to bit. Rick bent down and helped Lacey up as Carl ran up to them. "Are you ok?" Rick asked as he made sure that Lacey wasn't bit.

"I'm fine, Rick. I'm just clumsy is all." Lacey said as she looked into Rick's eyes.

Just then they heard the sound of rustling in the bushes that wasn't all that far from where they were standing. Rick held up his hand motioning them Lacey and Carl to stay with Judith while he checked it out. He turned the corner and he saw Daryl Dixon staring at him. "Daryl, what are you doing here?"

Daryl laughed as he hugged Rick. "I heard the walker and thought that I'd come kill it, but I see that my services were not needed."

Rick laughed and then looked over at Lacey and Carl and motioned them to come over to where he was. As soon as they got there and Daryl saw Carl and Judith he hugged both of them tightly and then he noticed Lacey and pointed a gun to her head.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. But I thought that it was a good place to end. Thanks to the 1 review and follower. I won't let you down with the story and I promise that Judith is going to stay alive through the whole story. I don't have the heart to kill her. Please Rate and Review and tell me where you want this story to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lacey closed and waited for the pain to come, but after a few minutes when she didn't feel or hear a thing, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Rick holding back the man who held the gun to her. "Just calm down, Daryl."

Daryl now relaxed as Rick let him go. "You don't know her Rick. Why are you stopping me from killing her?"

Rick walked over to Lacey and put his arm around her shoulder protectively. "Because she made sure that Judith was safe. And besides, she has nowhere else to go." Daryl then walked away from the group and Rick turned to Lacey. "Sorry about Daryl, Lacey. He's been protective of us for a long time."

Lacey smiled at Rick. It's ok. If I had been with you for as long as he has and then someone new shows up, I probably would've done the same thing. Thanks for stopping him from shooting me."

Rick smiled back and then walked away and joined Daryl. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

"Beth, Maggie and Glenn are at the camp that we set up a few days ago. By the way Beth has been going crazy about Judith."

Rick called Carl and Lacey over and told them about the camp that Daryl was staying at. When he mentioned the other three that were with Daryl, Carl smiled and started running around. "What are you waiting for? Let's go see them!"

Lacey however had mixed feelings about going to the camp. She knew that she would probably like the other three people that were with Daryl and that Rick and Carl knew, but on the other hand she didn't know them at all.

Rick saw Lacey's face as she thought about the new people that she could probably call friends. Rick walked over to her and smiled. "You don't have to worry about how they are going to react when they see you. Beth especially is going to be ecstatic when she finds out what you did for Judith."

Lacey smiled at Rick and knew that what he just said was going to be true, but she still have doubts. But then Rick didn't need to save her from Daryl, but he did. "If you think that they'll like me than I'll go with you. I just hope that they don't react the same way that Daryl did."

Rick laughed and then he turned to Daryl and said. "Lead us to the camp Daryl."

Daryl nodded and lead them to a clearing that wasn't all that far from where they were. "Wait here for a few minutes." He said before he walked to the camp. "Hey guys. I have a surprise for you."

Beth looked at Daryl before saying "I hope that it's not another squirrel for us to eat. A girl can take only so much of that for a meal."

Daryl smiled at her before turning his head and motioned for Rick and Carl to come closer to the camp. When Beth saw who Carl was carrying she leapt up out of her seat and ran over to Carl and took Judith from him "I never thought that I was going to see you guys again, let alone Judith. However did you guys find her?"

Rick smiled as he hugged Beth. "It wasn't all that hard, but we didn't find her."

Before he could say something else, Lacey walked over to them while Glenn had a gun pointed at her. "I don't know who this woman is, but she said that she knew you."

Rick and Lacey shared a look before Rick said. "Put the gun down Glenn. This woman is the one who made sure that Judith got back to me and Carl."

Glenn put the gun down "Sorry, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious about strangers these days."

Lacey smiled at Glenn "It's ok. I knew that another person was going to put a gun to my head. I was just waiting for it."

Glenn looked at Rick with confusion in his eyes. "Daryl did it to her as well."

They then settled down and found out what happened to each other after they left the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Rick, Carl, and the other four told each other about their adventures since they left the prison, Lacey who was sitting in between Rick and Carl listened as they talked because she was interested in knowing the stories of how they all got together.

Rick looked over at Lacey and noticed that she was enjoying the stories that him and the rest of his friends were telling. He touched her arm gently and she turned and looked at him and they smiled at each other before Rick turned back to the others and said, "Lacey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you could tell us a little of your history?"

Lacey looked at the ground for a few minutes before looking up at Rick and then looking at the others before she said. "I don't mind telling you at all since you are the ones that I trust my life with."

Lacey was trying to think of a good place to start when she started to hear a growl coming towards her. She slowly got up while Rick pulled out his gun. They started to run away from the growling, they went a few feet when Lacey heard screaming. She turned around in time to see Beth get bit in the arm by the walker. She quickly ran towards the girl that she had just met and killed the walker while Rick went over to Beth and picked her up and carried her away.

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a few days since I've updated. My work schedule for the Christmas holiday was really busy! I will update as soon as I can. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rick and Lacey ran and caught up with the others who weren't all that far ahead of them. Rick put Beth down and examined her arm. "What can you do Rick?" Beth asked as she looked into the face of the father of the baby that she called her own.

Rick sighed "We can cut off your arm and stop it from spreading."

Beth started to cry "There must be something else that you can do Rick. I don't want to only have one arm."

Lacey walked away at that point because she was mad at Beth. Rick left Daryl in charge of Beth while he went to talk to Lacey. "What's wrong?"

Lacey didn't want to tell him what she was thinking, but she knew that if she didn't he was only going to ask her about it later. "I don't want this to sound harsh or anything, but Beth is stupid in saying that she doesn't only want one arm, because one arm is all I have to really work with."

Rick hugged her and said. "I know that it bothers you, but you have to remember that Beth has had the use of both arms her entire life and she doesn't think that she could cope with just one arm."

Lacey looked over at Beth while she thought about what Rick just told her. She then went and walked back to Beth and sat down and held her hand. "Beth, I know that only having one arm is a scary thing to deal with. But, I will do everything that I can to help you."

Beth hugged Lacey and then turned to Rick "Go ahead and cut off my arm."

Rick nodded and got down next to her and started to cut, Beth held on to Lacey's hand while she felt Rick's knife go in her arm many times. After he was done, Rick got up and looked over at his handiwork. "She'll be ok for now."

Lacey hugged Beth before leaving her to rest. Rick watched Lacey and knew that there was nothing that he wouldn't do anything for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As they waited for Beth to regain her strength, Daryl and Rick took turns carrying her while Carl and Lacey watched out for the group. They stopped after walking for a couple of hours; Beth wanted to talk to Lacey for a few minutes.

Rick watched them and then he realized that Beth was trying to fight the gun away from Lacey. He ran over, but he didn't make it before Beth hit the ground while Lacey was holding the gun that was smoking. He grabbed the gun away from a distraught looking Lacey who said "She was trying to kill herself with my gun. I tried to keep it away from her."

Carl ran over after he heard the shot and when he saw Beth on the ground he went over to Lacey and started hitting her. "She was nothing but nice to you and you decided to kill her!"

Rick pulled his son off Lacey and guided him over to Daryl. He then turned back to Lacey who shook her head and walked away from him.

Lacey walked for a few minutes before she came across a walker that started to come towards her. Lacey stood her ground and did not either moved or scream. She waited for the bite, but when she heard a shot and then she saw Rick with his gun drawn.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rick asked as he got closer to Lacey.

Lacey collapsed on the ground. "I don't want to live with the fact that your son hates me now."

Rick got down on the ground and held her close to him. "Beth's death was not your fault, and getting yourself killed is not going to change the fact that she is dead. Carl is going to get over it in time."

Lacey held on to Rick before getting up and said. "You're right, Rick. But I can still feel Carl's fists hitting me."

Rick hugged her again and then they both walked back to the camp so they could all bury Beth together.


End file.
